


Embracing the Future

by alycat



Series: Crime boss 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Minor Character Death, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's sixteenth birthday is approaching and with each day that passes, he fits better and better into Jared's world. His birthday comes with blood and violence, and it shows Jensen just where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinkajou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkajou/gifts).



> Original notes from LiveJournal:  
> Pairing, rating & kinks/warnings:Jared/Jensen - NC-17 - underage (Jensen is 16, Jared is 35), violence, blood, graphic minor character death.

Jensen smiled when the bullet cut through the bullseye, a perfect hit. He rolled his shoulders when he slid the empty magazine free and put that and the gun down in front of him. In the year and a half since he had first picked up a gun he had learned a lot and he wondered if Jared wasn't right when he told Jensen that he was a natural. He removed the ear plugs and winced slightly at the way they made his ears feel when they adjusted back from the pressure.

"You're getting good at that."

It was only willpower that kept Jensen from jumping when he heard Chris' voice behind him. He turned around slowly, leaning his hip against the fence of the firing range as he looked over at where Chris was standing, an amused smirk curving the corners of his mouth.

 

"You really shouldn't sneak up on someone with a gun," Jensen pointed out.

"I've watched you for awhile," Chris said with a shrug. "I knew you were out of ammo. I'm not suicidal, after all."

Considering some of the stunts Jensen had watched Chris pull when it came to keeping Jared safe, he wasn't really sure of that but he was smart enough not to say anything about it. Instead he gathered the gun, magazine and remaining ammo with him, packing them down in the small case before turning back to Chris.

"Did you want something? I kinda need to head to school now."

He flexed his fingers a little, trying to get heat back into them and he wondered if being out at the shooting range in the chill of the February morning had been a good idea but he had really clocked much too few hours there lately. He still could become better, he was sure of it.

"Your usual driver is sick," Chris explained when Jensen started walking back towards the Mansion. "And Jared and Chad are busy talking numbers and shipments and stuff I don't want to listen to so I thought I'd take you."

The first few months at Alexander High, Jensen had hated arriving there in the limo that Jared had appointed for him but he had gotten used to it. It wasn't like he was the only one who arrived with private driver even if the Hummer limo was the most extravagant of the cars dropping students off. Being dropped off by Chris would be nothing compared to that and Jensen nodded his approval before quickly walking up to the master suite to drop off the gun and grab his bag.

When he walked back down he took the way through Jared's office and just as Chris had said both Jared and Chad were sitting in front of one of Chad's computers, discussing numbers and from what little he heard Jensen thought it was something to do with a weapons deal.

"I'm heading out now," Jensen said, just as he did every morning if Jared was still in the Mansion when Jensen left.

"C'mere," Jared said, motioning for Jensen to come over and even though he knew he was short on time, there was no way he would deny Jared.

He wasn't really surprised when he got pulled down on Jared's lap and a warm mouth covered his in a coffee-laced kiss. From experience he knew that Chad didn't care, but that didn't stop a blush from creeping up Jensen's neck when Jared let one big hand slide down to cup Jensen's ass for a moment.

"We're heading out of town on Friday," Jared said when he let go of Jensen.

"Oh," Jensen said, getting up and smoothing down his slightly rumpled slacks.

Turning away he tried to hide his disappointment at that no matter how much he had hoped for Jared and him to be able to do something for his sixteenth birthday.

"Hey," Jared said, standing up and pulling him in. "When I say we, I mean you and me. I have a surprise planned for you, birthday boy."

Jensen leaned in for another kiss, suddenly not caring if he was late to school or not; it wasn't like anyone would dare to tell him off for it anyway and even Ian's teasing would be worth it for this. Hell, if Chad hadn't been there Jensen would have slid down to his knees to _really_ taste.

-¤-

The black car pulled into a sudden stop in front of the school and Jensen could hear the bell from inside the building.

"Told you that you wouldn't be late," Chris said with a grin and Jensen rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how many traffic regulations you just violated?" he asked, reaching into the back for his messenger bag.

"You're not a cop's kid anymore, kiddo," Chris pointed out. "We don't care about regulations. Well, we don't care about the stupid ones."

"Right," Jensen said but he couldn't stop from smiling. "Are we still up for practice after school?"

"Of course," Chris shrugged, popping the glove compartment open to pull out the small knife resting there and to Jensen's surprise he was handed the weapon.

"Keep that on you," Chris said. "I want you to get comfortable with it before this afternoon. I'll pick you up at three and we can go teach you how fun knives can be. They're a bit more personal than guns, after all."

Jensen knew that with _personal_ Chris meant that you would actually be close to the person you killed, see the light leave their eyes and most likely get their blood on you. That much had been obvious from the few times Jensen had seen Chris after he had been forced to use the knives he always kept hidden somewhere on his body. Bloodstains weren't unusual to see on the people closest to Jared.

"Looking forward to it," Jensen said and to his surprise he realized that he meant it.

It was time for him to learn more about the weapons that were always present in the Mansion and he closed his fingers around the handle of the knife before Chris showed him how to make the blade fall back so he could slide it into the pocket of his blazer. He wasn't sure, but he thought it was the weight of that small blade that made him walk with a straighter back when he headed the stairs to where Ian was leaning against the wall just as he had the very first time the two of them had spoken.

"Who was that?" Ian asked when Jensen pushed the door open and lead them inside, the warmth of the school greeting them.

Jensen looked back over his shoulder to where the shiny black Audi A8 was still idling and even from the distance he could feel Chris' eyes on him.

"That's Chris," Jensen said and he saw the car take off before the doors closed behind them. "My driver is off sick and apparently I need to be dropped off in bullet-proof cars."

"You kind of do, you know," Ian pointed out. "I mean, I'm surprised people haven't gone after you yet."

"Your dad really needs to stop talking about me," Jensen sighed. "It's not what you think, I'm…"

It was one of the bonuses of having Ian as his friend: with his father being one of the top weapons dealers in the region, he did know a bit of what happened in the darker corners of the city. Jensen was sure that was why Jared had never had any problems with the two of them being friends - he knew that Ian would understand more of Jensen's life than most of the kids at the school.

"I know," Ian said with a shrug, pushing the door open and Jensen followed him inside of the school. "And I'm sure Jared has taught you how to protect yourself."

Jensen stopped himself from reaching to feel the knife in his pocket but he somehow thought that Ian might know about the weapon.

"I have some skills," Jensen agreed with a smirk.

-¤-

"Pizza boxes? Really?"

Somehow he had imagined his first knife lesson a bit different than the folded up pizza boxes mounted up in front of him.

"We'll get to more serious target practice later," Chris told him, lining up throwing knives in front of Jensen. "This isn't about you hitting a guy between the eyes. This is about you being able to throw the knife at all. Baby steps, kiddo."

Jensen looked down at the shining knives waiting for him, running his hands over cool metal.

"Right, so how do we do this?"Jensen asked.

Chris motioned to the knives Jensen was touching, picking one of them up and holding it carefully between his fingers before his arm snapped out and the knife was buried in the boxes.

"That looked very simple," Jensen said, tilting his head to the side and looking at the knife.

"It really isn't," Chris grinned. "But it's a skill worth learning."

It was only a good skill to have if you had a life where death was always around the corner and when he picked up the knife, Jensen was sure it would be something he might need to know. When he threw the knife, trying to mimic the way Chris had done it hit the box but didn't stick, instead bounced against it and Jensen jumped when it clattered to his feet.

"Not like that," Chris said and held up another knife. "You hold it like this, just at the edge, and your arm needs to be more straight. You can't throw it like you would a ball. This is about aim. And you're standing too far away, move a step forward."

"Here?"

"Yes, and then you take the knife like...no. Like this. Hold the tip of the blade, your thumb aligned with the blade, yes, just like that. Bend your arm back and then forward, in a straight line. Let go and…"

The knife flew through the air but it was obvious Jensen hadn't thrown far enough, the edge barely grazing the boxes before it fell down to the ground. At least it was an improvement and Jensen was set on becoming better.

-¤-  
-¤-

"Got everything packed?" Jared asked, leaning against the door frame and watching Jensen where he was standing at the door to the walk in-closet.

"It would be easier if you'd tell me where we're going," Jensen said but there was a smile on his lips when he reached for the soft leather jacket Jared had left on his bed on Christmas morning.

Neither of them made a big fuss about gifts, but Jared felt his possessive side flare up when he watched Jensen shrug into the jacket. He liked dressing Jensen up, so far from the prim clothing that Jensen had worn the first time Jared had seen the boy.

"It's a surprise," Jared said with a shrug. "Get your ass in the car."

He gave said ass a little smack as Jensen walked by him and Jensen rolled his eyes when Jared grabbed one of his two bags.

"Are we flying?" Jensen asked, stopping right in front of main door. "You can tell me that, right?"

"Yes, we are, but it's a private jet."

Jensen's eyebrow rose at that, but he nodded and Jard wasn't really surprised when the boy grabbed the small case holding the throwing knives he had been working with over the last few days. What really made Jared smirk though was when Jensen also unlocked the small safe in the hallway, grabbing the gun Jared had given him. He wasn't sure if Jensen was aware of how much he had changed, how easily he had slid into Jared's life and how comfortable he was with the weapons.

The car was idling outside and Jared wasted no time getting their items into the back of the limo before he and Jensen were seated. It wasn't often that Jared allowed himself to take a few days off but he knew that things would function without him, both the legal and the less legal issues.

Once inside the car Jared wrapped one arm around Jensen's waist, pulling the boy up on his lap, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Soon he had Jensen straddling his lap, the boy rocking down with each swipe of Jared's tongue across his full, lower lip.

"I have a meeting next week," Jared said. "Several bigwigs showing up to prove that they're better than me. I could need you there."

Jared could tell that Jensen knew what he was talking about, the flash of heat in his gaze revealing just where his mind was going. Jensen knew how much Jared loved showing his boy off, the way people looked at him when they stepped into a meeting only to find Jensen sprawled out on Jared's lap. Jared was about to push his hand down Jensen's designer jeans when the car pulled into a stop and Jensen let out a low groan.

"That was faster than I expected," Jared said with a sigh. "C'mon, let's go. Time to get on the plane. Some well earned time off before we come back here and deal with the meeting."

Jensen was a solid warmth against Jared's side and Jared was sure that Jensen was as turned on as Jared himself was. He wrapped a possessive arm around Jensen's shoulders, leading him across the tarmac to where the sleek jet was waiting for them.

"Don't tell me you bought a jet?" Jensen asked, staring at the plane in front of them.

There was a note of incredulity in Jensen's voice, clearly audible even though he tried to hide it and Jared couldn't keep his own laughter at bay. For all that Jensen had changed since Jared had fit their bodies together for the first time, a part of him was still the boy that tried to make sure to not upset Jared with anything he said or did.

"I'm not quite that insane," Jared said with a laugh. "I'm borrowing this from an associate. He owed me a favor and I decided to cash in. I've got some plans for you, me and this plane."

A slight blush crept up Jensen's cheeks but he didn't say anything, just went willingly when Jared pulled him up the stairs to the jet.

The inside was plush, cream-colored leather couches and Jared pushed Jensen down in the first seat before sitting beside him. He buckled them both in before claiming Jensen's lips once more. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions but Jared knew they had to wait until they were up in the air before he could do all the things he wanted to do to Jensen. He could feel Jensen's eyes on him but the boy remained silent, staring out at the small window and soon they were pressed back in their seats as the plane took off.

"Shit," Jensen groaned when the plane was up at its cruising height. "I'll never get used to flying. Humans just aren't meant to be airborne."

"Want me to distract you from your flying woes?" Jared asked, unbuckling his seatbelt before popping the top button of his fly open as well.

Jensen's gaze dropped to Jared's lap and Jared smirked when he saw the boy lick his lips before quickly getting free of his own seat and closing the distance between them. To Jared's surprise, Jensen didn't go for a kiss. Instead the boy opted for falling to his knees in front of Jensen and reaching for his fly. Resting his hands on the armrest of the oversized seat, Jared stared down at the boy in front of him, taking in the wet sheen of Jensen's spit-slick lips as he smiled up at Jared.

"Mile-high club," Jared said, running one hand through Jensen's hair.

"Classy," Jensen commented, pushing at Jared's pants to get his cock free and before Jared could get another word out he felt Jensen's lips wrap around the head of his dick.

"Fuck," Jared gasped, staring at those pink lips and the way they stretched around Jared's girth.

Jared had never regretting making Jensen his, but he never regretted it less than when he had Jensen gorgeous and willing between his legs. Putting one hand against the back of Jensen's head he pushed the boy down, groaning when he felt Jensen open up willingly to him until he could feel the head of cock surrounded by the softness of Jensen's throat.

"Just like that," Jared moaned. "Fuck. So very good."

When Jensen went still Jared knew what he was silently asking for and he tangled his hands in the soft strands of Jensen's hair before snapping his hips up to fuck into Jensen's willing mouth. It was amazing how far Jensen had come from the first time he had sucked Jared down, and the skill he now possessed never failed to make Jared's knees go weak with pleasure. As good as Jensen's mouth was, Jared didn't want to come like that. Instead he pulled Jensen up and pressed their mouths together, licking away the taste of himself from Jensen's tongue.

"I need to have you," Jared said, pushing Jensen's leather jacket off and Jensen stood up enough to slide out of his jeans at the same time as Jared pulled his t-shirt off as well.

Jensen had grown since the first time Jared had seen the boy waiting on the steps to the school, but compared to Jared's own bulk Jensen was still slender and when Jared put his hands on Jensen's hips he could easily lift the boy and put him on his lap.

"Did you bring something?" Jensen asked, rocking forward to make his hard cock brush against Jared's.

"Don't I always?"

It was true, Jared always made sure to have supplies at hand for whenever he needed to feel more than Jensen's mouth wrapped around his dick. With Jensen straddling his thighs, it wasn't easy to get his hand down into his pocket to bring out the little tube of lube he had put there earlier but he managed and he saw Jensen bite down on his lower lip when Jared slicked up two fingers.

"C'mere, kiddo," Jared said and Jensen leaned forward, pushing his ass out and Jared knew an invitation when he saw one.

Jensen moaned when Jared brushed his fingers over the tight little hole and he could feel the boy tense up for a moment before he relaxed and Jared pushed the first finger inside.

"Please," Jensen moaned, rocking down to make Jared's finger push deeper inside.

"So fucking eager," Jared groaned, soon adding a second finger and he took in the way Jensen's mouth fell open on a soft moan. "You want it so badly, don't you?"

"Fuck, _yes_ ," Jensen gasped, fucking himself down on Jared's fingers. "This is...so damn good. I want it. I _need_ it."

Jared worked his fingers deeper inside Jensen, spreading him open and watching the pleasure on Jensen's face. It was a view he would never get enough of but it wasn't enough. He didn't need to ask if Jensen was ready, he could feel it in the way Jensen's hole fluttered around his fingers and see it in the need lighting up Jensen's eyes. When he pulled his fingers free, Jensen let out a low disappointed whine that turned into a moan when Jared adjusted the boy enough that the head of his cock pressed against Jensen's asshole.

"Jay…"

Jensen didn't get more out before Jared gripped his hips tightly and slammed Jensen down on his cock. The sharp cry that left Jensen's lips made Jared's cock twitch and they both went still as Jensen's ass pulsed around Jared, struggling to adjust to the sudden stretch.

"Uh, oh, Jared. Fuck!" Jensen moaned and Jared could feel the trembles run through the boy's body. "Move. Please, just move."

Their position didn't give Jared much leverage to move, but it was easy to lift Jensen up and down the length of his cock. He stared down at the spot where their bodies were connected, taking in the way Jensen's thigh muscles moved under the strain to keep still. He wished they had a bed so that he could spread out Jensen and explore every inch of his body but he was prepared to make do with whatever he had. The seat was wide enough for Jensen to kneel, his thighs pressed against the outside of Jared's legs and Jared loosened his grip on Jensen's hips.

"Ride me," he ordered.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen reached up to balance himself, hands gripping the back of Jared's seat and he used it as leverage to pull himself up. The drag of Jared's cock inside of him made everything else fade away and Jensen got lost in the feel of Jared filling him up so completely. It wasn't often that Jared let Jensen do most of the work; he had a tendency to go for manhandling more often than not, and Jensen preferred it that way. Sometimes though, he liked being the one in control.

"Fucking hell, kiddo," Jared groaned, leaning back in his seat and Jensen could feel the heat of Jared's gaze as it roamed over his body.

Jensen leaned back as far as he could, angling his hips to make sure that the next push down would make Jared's cock brush against Jensen's prostate. Pleasure exploded through him and he let his hands fall down to clutch at Jared's shoulders.

"Need to…" he groaned, circling his hips and grinding down but it wasn't enough. "Fuck. Gotta-"

He tried reach down to touch himself but Jared pushed his hand away and Jensen let out a frustrated whine.

"Jared. _Please_."

"Yeah," Jared said. "I'm gonna make you come. Fuck, I'll make you come so hard."

The next moment Jared's big hand wrapped around Jensen's cock at the same time as Jared's hips snapped up, burying him deep inside of Jensen. With the added pleasure of Jared stroking him, Jensen's release exploded through him and he came, hot strands of come darkening Jared's shirt.

"Damn, so good around me," Jared gasped. "You're so fucking pretty when you come. Your ass so tight around me. Fucking hell. Jensen, wanna fuck you forever. Just stay buried in you."

Jensen trembled as Jared's fingers worked him through his orgasm until Jensen went limp on Jared's lap. Jared removed his come-covered hand when Jensen groaned and tried to wriggle away from the stimulation, instead grabbing Jensen's waist and working him up and down on Jared's cock. It wasn't long before Jensen felt Jared thrust up one last time before going still and Jensen could feel himself being filled up.

"So," Jensen said slowly when his breathing had calmed down and he felt Jared going soft inside of him. "Does this place have a bathroom?"

-¤-

Jensen was slightly tipsy.

He knew that at his age he shouldn't be able to drink alcohol at a club, but he shouldn't have been sleeping with Jared for over two years either, so a drink or two didn't seem to matter that much in the grand scheme of things. Nothing really mattered but the way Jared's arms rested around Jensen's waist, a constant contact even when Jared was focused on the blackjack table in front of them.

"Jay," Jensen mumbled, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck and leaning in close.

He could feel the weight of people's eyes on them and he knew that had they not been in the private part of the casino Jensen was sure that someone would have voiced a complaint. As it was, it was obvious that everyone knew that Jared was not one to complain about.

"Hell, yeah!" Jared cried out, tugging Jensen in even closer. "Another five grand, how about that?"

Jensen hadn't really kept track of just how much Jared had won, with all the money Jared's legal and less legal work pulled in it didn't really make a big difference but Jared seemed proud.

"I wanna go to the hotel room," Jensen mumbled, pressing his lips against Jared's neck.

It had been a good night and the following day Jensen would make sure they saw every part of Las Vegas that he wanted to see, but the alcohol made arousal pool inside of him. For a moment he thought that Jared would want to stay at the table but instead he stood up, pocketing the chips but not before leaving a tip big enough to make the croupier's eyes go wide.

"Let's get to our hotel", Jared agreed and his hand drifted down to cup Jensen's ass.

People watched them as they went but Jensen didn't care. The hired bodyguards led them through a side door and soon they found themselves out on the Strip once more. Jared still held a drink in his hand and he was drunker than Jensen himself was. The crisp night air did wonders to clear Jensen's mind and flanked by the guards they made their way to the Monte Carlo and the vast suite waiting for them. Jensen wasn't really drunk, but he was happy and the following day he would be one year older. His mind was lost on that fact, thinking back to the years he'd spent with Jared and he was barely aware of them walking through the ground floor of the hotel and into the elevator. He snapped back to it though when he turned to realize that the bodyguards weren't with them.

"Jared?" he asked but it seemed Jared had noticed it as well.

"Fuck," Jared cursed. "Something is wrong here. They're not supposed to leave before we've made sure the suite is safe."

Jared reached for the gun hidden at the small of his back and for the first time since they arrived in Las Vegas, Jensen caught himself wishing that Chad or Chris was there with them.

When the doors of the elevator slid open Jensen had expected to be met with bullets, but instead they were face with two men who stood calmly in the middle of the corridor.

"Come out here, Padalecki," one of them said, gun aimed right at Jared's head.

The other man also held his gun trained on Jared, neither of them seeming to care that Jensen was there. Jared raised the gun up, pressing down on the trigger but nothing happened and the men in front of them laughed.

"Should've double-checked those bodyguards you hired, Padalecki," one of the men said with a smirk. "I don't even think JD had to pay them much to fall behind. And don't even bother trying to get that elevator to go down. You got nowhere to go but here, to us."

Jensen knew about JD, the name cursed often in the Mansion and it wasn't the first time the man had sent armed men after Jared. It was the first time they had done so when Jared's own bodyguards weren't there to have their backs, however.

With the gun aimed at them, they had no choice but to step out of the elevator and the men came closer, their guns never wavering from Jared and as soon as they got close enough one of the men relieved Jared of his gun. In doing so he leaned forward slightly, the gun swaying slightly to the side and Jared was moving before Jensen could fully catch up to what was happening. Jensen found himself pushed to the side, falling down on the floor and rolling even as he went.

"What the- Fuck! Get him!"

A shot fired and Jensen frowned before he realized that both men clearly had wits enough about them to make sure to use silencers and it was unlikely that anyone would hear the shots and come to their aid. Jared was fighting one man for the gun but Jensen could see the other trying to get a clear target, shifting to find an angle so that he wouldn't fire on his companion.

Jared was in danger, and the only one there to help him out was Jensen.

None of the men paid any attention to him and Jensen pushed his hand down into the pocket of his leather jacket, wrapping his fingers around the small leather case holding his throwing knives. He opened the top of the leather case, careful to not draw attention to himself as he slid one knife free. There was no time for careful aiming, no time for Jensen to do more than grab it and let it fly through the air. The knife slammed into the man's shoulder, penetrating enough to wound but not enough to stop him and it made the thug realize that maybe ignoring Jensen wasn't the best idea.

"You little shit," the man spat, turning to face Jensen. "Little kitty got claws? Well, we'll fucking see about that."

He reached around to yank the knife out, throwing it away and Jensen winced when the man took a step closer.

"Oh don't you worry, fucking whore, I'm not gonna shoot you. You see, my friend there? He's gonna kill your sugar daddy, but not before we make him watch us torture you. Maybe I'll have a piece of you myself before I blow his fucking brains out. I'm gonna make you _scream_. And it's not like your little throwing knives will do you much good now, eh?"

The man was close enough that Jensen could feel warm breath against his skin but to Jensen's surprise the thug moved behind him, snaking one arm around Jensen's throat and pulling him back.

"Now watch as my partner here takes out-"'

He didn't get further before Jensen stepped down on his foot and when the man cried out, stumbling back, Jensen reached for his remaining knives. There was no way he could throw them, not when they were still so close together, but Jensen grabbed the knives and slammed his hand back, burying four of the slim throwing knives in the man's guts.

"Knives can be good for more than throwing," Jensen said, holding the knives firm and pulling them up.

Warm blood spilled out over his fingers but Jensen was already moving, tugging the knives free and stepping away. Turning around he found just how much damage he'd managed to do, the wound in the man's belly gushing blood and the man had both hands clamped to his belly to keep everything where it should be.

"Don't you ever fucking underestimate me again," Jensen said, picking up the gun from where the man had dropped it.

"You…"

Blood tainted the man's lips and his voice was weak with shock but Jensen didn't give him any time to get more words out; instead he shot him in the chest before turning towards where Jared and the other thug were still battling on the ground.

The fight had felt like it had gone on for hours, but Jensen was sure it had barely taken a minute from when he had thrown the knife to the time he pulled the trigger. He was just about to try to find a spot to shoot Jared's assailant, but before he could do so he saw Jared twist them around, his hands grabbing the thug's head and with a sharp crack the man's neck was broken.

"Fuck," Jared groaned, pushing the limp body away and standing up, his gaze searching out Jensen's right away. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Jensen answered, truthfully.

"You killed him," Jared said, staring at the man Jensen had shot and when Jensen looked back over his shoulder he saw that the man had bled out.

"Yeah," Jensen agreed.

Adrenaline was coursing through Jensen's veins, making him feel more alive than he ever had before and he wondered if that was why he didn't freak out. His entire body was humming with excitement, power and arousal mixing together until he couldn't tell one apart from the welother. The blood on his hands slowly started to dry, leaving his skin sticky with it, but Jensen couldn't find it in himself to care.

"I'm gonna kill JD," Jared growled.

It wasn't the first time Jensen had heard those words, but he had never believed it as much as he did in that moment. Jared's eyes were blazing fury as he looked down at the bodies on the ground.

"I wanna be there," Jensen said and he thought the words surprised him as much as they did Jared.

"Well, I'll be damned," Jared said slowly, stepping closer to Jensen. "Kiddo, you're more than meets the eye, aren't you?"

Their lips crushed together in a deep kiss, the gun still in Jensen's hand as he reached up to tangle one bloodied hand in Jared's hair. Despite having been so close to death, Jensen had never felt more alive than he did in that moment and he pushed himself up into the kiss. A low whine left him when Jared took a step back, fishing up his phone from his pocket and quickly dialing a number.

"I need cleanup," Jared said. "Well, I fucking know that, Chris. But you have contacts here, don't you? The fuckin’ bodyguards were paid off. JD has a long arm."

Jared stepped over one of the bodies, motioning for Jensen to follow.

"Talk to Chad," Jared said, wrapping an arm around Jensen's waist and pulling him towards their room. "Make this go away. The hotel will find the bodies soon and if this turns into something big then- Yes. Exactly. Well, fuck you too, Chris. I'll take you two along, next time, okay? But there won't be a next time before we kill JD."

Ending the phone call Jared walked towards their room, ignoring the bodies they left behind but Jensen knew that Chris and Chad would both be busy, making sure that none of the fallout reached Jared. He was also pretty sure that there were two bodyguards that wouldn't be surviving the night if Chris got his way.

Opening the door to their suite, Jared practically pulled Jensen inside, slamming the door behind them and the next moment Jensen got pushed up against the door and kissed bruisingly hard.

Jensen's mind was overcome with sensations. He was caught between his mind still struggling to come to grasp with the violence, the blood still clinging to his mind and the pure pleasure of Jared kissing him. Warm hands found their way in under Jensen's shirt, ripping it open and none of them cared about the buttons coming loose and scattering over the floor.

"He never knew what hit him," Jared groaned against Jensen's skin and there was a note of pride there that Jensen had never heard before. "I wish I could have seen it happen."

Jared stripped Jensen naked, big hands roaming over his skin and Jensen gasped when he was lifted clean off the ground. The growth spurt of the previous year meant Jared didn't manhandle him as often as he used to, but when he did so it made Jensen shiver with how good it felt.

"I need to practice more," Jensen said, but all thoughts of training was soon drowned out when Jared lay down, tugging Jensen down on top of him.

"What I need to do is fuck you," Jared said, a deep growl to his voice.

Jensen balanced himself with one hand on Jared's chest, staring down at the red his fingers left on Jared's skin. He thought that he should be revolted by the sight of the blood, but the little kernel of wrongness was nothing compared to the heat in his belly. Moving his hands over Jared's chest, painting him with the blood of a dead man at the same time as Jared fumbled for the lube on the nightstand.

"I sure got more than I bargained for with you," Jared grinned as he slicked up his fingers.

A deep moan rumbled through Jensen at the first brush of slick fingers against his hole. He didn't think there was much left of the boy he had once been and when Jared pushed two fingers inside, making Jensen hiss a the burn, he was no longer the son of a police chief, he was only Jared's.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen was hot and tight around his fingers, muscles flexing around him and Jared couldn't wait to bury himself balls deep inside of his boy. Jared had never truly had a blood kink, but looking at Jensen's blood-covered skin and the few specks on his face, Jared was forced to re-evaluate those thoughts.

His boy was no longer the innocent boy Jared had so very much liked to corrupt but Jared thought he finally knew just what had pulled him in when it came to Jensen. Working his fingers deep inside Jensen's ass, Jared relished every shiver that ran through Jensen's body. Adding a third finger made a low whine leave the boy but looking at the boy's face Jared saw no signs up discomfort.

"I'm ready," Jensen groaned. "I'm so fucking ready."

"Then ride me," Jared ordered.

Pulling his fingers free, he looked up at Jensen and he smiled when the boy pushed up until he was hovering over Jared's cock. Jensen's skin was flushed with arousal and there was an almost desperate need in his eyes that Jared had never seen before.

"You feel amazing, don't you?" Jared said, watching Jensen's face as he lowered himself down. "The first kill is always special. The first fuck when high on adrenaline is also special as hell."

Jensen's eyes were half-lidded, green slits that never broke contact with Jared's and by the time Jensen was fully seated, they were both breathing heavily. Jared reached up to rest one hand on Jensen's hip, but he didn't need to urge Jensen on. Not when they both were so desperate for it. Jared groaned when Jensen slowly raised himself up, muscles in his thighs flexing as he started to pick up his pace. It wasn't long before Jared couldn't stay still any longer, pushing himself up at the same time as Jensen moved down and he was rewarded with a sharp cry of pleasure. Taking a firm grip on Jensen's hips, Jared started working him up and down on his cock, hard snap of hips to bury himself inside and Jensen moaned each time their bodies slammed together.

Jensen's cock was hard, bobbing up and down with his movements and hot droplets of precome fell down on Jared's belly.

"Gonna come like this, kiddo?" Jared asked. "Come from just me fucking you?"

It wasn't every time that Jensen came untouched, but with the adrenaline coursing through his system Jared didn't doubt he could make it happen.

"Yeah," Jensen groaned. "I'm gonna…so close."

Jared gripped slim hips tighter, slamming Jensen down and his boy's back arched as he climaxed, pulses of come covering Jared's belly. The tight squeeze of Jensen's ass as he came was enough for Jared's own release to explode through him and pushing Jensen down he emptied himself inside the boy. When Jensen almost collapsed forward Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, letting one hand drift down to cup his ass and he trailer one finger down to trace the spot where they both were still connected.

"Jared," Jensen groaned. "Too much."

Lifting Jensen off, Jared hissed when his cock slid free and Jensen lay down beside him on the bed, both of them still trying to catch their breaths.

Jared was sure that somewhere outside, the men Chris and Chad had sent would be cleaning up the mess, bodies and bullets removed in ways that wouldn't lead back to Jared. He was surprised by how easily Jensen had taken to the violence. The boy might have been faced with Jared's violent life before, but it was the first time he had been forced to be an active part of it.

"When we get back…" Jensen said slowly, making Jared look over at him.

"Yes?" Jared urged on when the silence stretched out.

"I think I might wanna be a more active part. You know, in the organization. If...yeah."

The long hours of practice with Chris and the times Chad had set Jensen down to explain something - Jared was sure that it had all led to that very moment. It wasn't something he had planned for, but as with everything else concerning Jensen, things seemed to work themselves out for the best.

"I think there might be room for you there, yes," Jared agreed. "And happy birthday, Jensen."

Jensen's smile had an edge to it, something dangerous that made Jared's cock strain to harden once more. He was sure that Jensen would surprise them all, rising high and he really looked forward to the day when his enemies would see just what his boy was capable of.

-¤-


End file.
